Time Spent
by vampsrock94
Summary: Well, Dimitri tells Rose that he does not want her anymore. Rose leaves and all the problems break lose. I know this has been done before, but hay one more for the list, and it is a little bit different. I hope you like it, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if I'll work on this story, but if you guys like it then I will. The thought was driving me crazy and I had to write it down, so here you go. If you like the story please tell me and I will keep going.**

**I only own the storyline, but non of the people they belong to Racheal Mead. (Sorry if I forgot how to spell her first name)**

Chapter 1

I was in the car, alone. Dimitri did not want me any more, he had just told me that he was going to take Tasha up of the offer. I felt like I could just die right there, he did not do it alone either, we were out for dinner with Lissa and Christian. He had pulled me off to the corner, but still in hearing range of the other two at the table and told me that he had used me all along, and did not want me.

What am I suppose to do? I am only eighteen Dimitri and I had planed this all out. We were going to have a nice house, he even proposed to me the day after I graduated from high school. What happened? We were going to be happy, even though he and I knew that we would never be able to have any kids, ever.

As I thought back to the moment that he hold me all this, I felt a sob come up. Before I knew it I was full out crying. I could not stop crying, I tried to pull off to the other side of the road. The brakes would not work, I started to freak out, I slammed down on the breaks harder, still nothing.

I looked up, just as a truck swerved into my lane. I seen the truck coming at me and the last thought I had before the truck hit me was, _I am sorry, Dimitri, I love you. _And I heard glass shatter, and I felt everything closing in around me like it had in the crash with Lissa's family, and everything went black.

When I was able to hear again. I heard soft breathing beside me, and there was the pressure of someone leaning their head on the bed, and holding my hand. The person was silent for some time, and then there was a sob. The sob told me a lot, that one, the person had been asleep, and two that it was Lissa.

"Rose, I am sorry. Please wake up." Lissa was talking to me in a hushed voice, I tried to pull my eyes open.

On the other side of the room, I heard the door open. Someone walked accost the room, Lissa spoke in a harsh voice, "I told the nurses that you were not suppose to come in here, Dimitri."

There was no response, but there was the pressure of a hand holding mine. I wanted to turn my hand over and hold the hand, that was so familiar to me. But why was Lissa so defensive of me around him. The door opened a moment later, and there was a cough.

"Guardian Belikov, I need to talk to you." the person, that I assumed was a doctor, said to him, and then. "Princess, could you please step out."

I heard the sound of shuffling feet, then I heard the sound of shoes on the other side of my bed. Lissa stood up on her tip toes and said to Dimitri, "You better not hurt her again, you got that, or else you will be in prison before you can even count to three, with attempted murder on Rose. They said that the car had been rigged to do that, and I will make that all be put on you." she whispered that in his ear, I heard it through her mind and with ears.

After that I heard Lissa walk away, wanting to yell after her to stay, the pain medication was wearing off, but I could not wake up. When the door was closed, and there were only the Doctor and Dimitri the Doctor started.

"Hello, Guardian Belikov, I am Dr. Mattes," Mattes and Dimitri said their hellos, and started, "Well, I am sorry to inform you that she is in a coma, and at this point in time we don't know if she will wake up at all."

_No, no, Dimitri, I am going to wake up, _I wanted to yell at the world. _Please, God._

Then I felt something that I thought that would never happen. I felt Dimitri come up and wipe a tear away.

"That sometimes happens in coma patients, their eyes will water, or some cases they will be dry." Dr. Mattes said. "And if she wakes up, well, she might never be able to walk again, but her arm is doing okay."

"Wait? What? She might not be able-no Rose can't do that." Dimitri said his breath hitching. "Oh God, Rose, I am so sorry, Baby, God."

The door closed, and then opened a minute later as Lissa walked in. She walked over to Dimitri, I felt her sit on the bed, sending a shooting pain that I could not express through my body, all but my legs.

"Dimitri, look at me." I felt Lissa bend forward. "Oh, no, what happened? Dimitri, tell me, your crying, you never cry. Come on tell me what is going on."

"No, no, Roza," Dimitri did not even really hear Lissa. He brough my hand up to press his lips to my hand softly. "I-I-I am sorry. I d-did n-not mean it, she comp-compelled me."

"Dimitri, what are you talking about?" Lissa sounded frantic. "Dimitri, who compelled you?"

Dimitri did not answer, he kept my hand in his.

"Who compelled you?"

"Tasha." was all he said, not even out loud.

"Tasha. Why did she do that?" Lissa was now on the other side of my bed, holding my other hand.

"She wants me, but I want Roza." Dimitri did not seem to know that Lissa was even there any more. "She told me that I did not want you and that I used you, and that I need to tell you that. I did not want to say that to you, but she caught me off guard and made me do that, she has been my friend for so long I did not think she would do that to me and you. She just told me the other night how you and I were so good together, and she was happy that we were getting married. She wanted you to go away because I love you."

My heard jumped, Lissa gave a little shriek as the heart monitor read that. "Dimitri, did you hear that?"

"What?" Dimitri said, holding my hand and resting it on his cheek.

"Her heart sped up when you were talking to her."

"Roza-" and then everything happened fast. The machines went crazy, and my chest hurt. I could not breath, there was something on my chest. I heard Dimitri yell at Lissa to get a doctor, and then Dimitri was gone, and Lissa was too. I felt people working on my body, then I could not breath for a moment then air was being forced into my tired body, that did not want to fight anymore. I wanted to just go away, and be happy with everyone that was dead. Everything went away, the pain, and just everything. It was peaceful.

"Rose, sweetie, look at me." I looked up to see Lissa's mother. She was beautiful, wearing her light blond hair in a high bun. She had on a sky blue flood length gown. The look on her face was of sorrow. She was just as I remembered and I felt like I was sixteen again.

"Mom," I said, that is what I started calling her when I met her. She found my one day in my dorm in first grade crying, she was looking for Lissa and thought that she was in my room. Lissa's mom and dad were staying over for spring break. That day she wanted to know what was wrong, and I told her that my mommy did not care about me, and she told me that she could be my pretend mommy, and I just never stopped calling her mom.

"Yes, Rose," she was looking me in the eye. "What are you doing here? You should be with Lissa."

"Mom, I don't know, I. . .I was with, umm," I had to think about that, I was starting to fade out of this dream. "Lissa and Dimitri. Umm, where was I?"

"Rose, I am going to send you back, you need to stay with Lissa and Dimitri." She reached out and smoothed my hair back. She placed a kiss lightly on my forehead, and held onto my hair. "You have grown up so much, Rose."

"But, I don't want to leave you, Mom," I said, frowning. "Lissa and I have missed all of you so much, you and Ander, and Dad."

She reached over and pulled my into a hug, and told me that she loved me. Then she placed her hand on my forehead, and my forehead started burning I wanted to scream out for help.

**Please Review, and tell me what you think and if I should keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I got a lot of reviews saying that they liked the first chapter. So here you go.**

**I do not own anything.**

Chapter 2

I came back, in a rust, still lying on the bed not able to move, still. I could feel the tube in my throat getting played with, I wanted to gag, but was unable to do that. There were footsteps walking back into the room, as the gown I had on was being pulled back over my body.

"Nurse," I heard Dimitri's voice.

"She is stable now. Her heard stopped, but we got it going again." she said then walked out of the room with out doing anything else.

"Hay, Roza, Lissa and I are back." Dimitri said, walking to the left side of the bed, and holding my hand.

"Rose, please don't do that again," Lissa said and I could hear the fear and the tears in her voice. Then, I had the first view of life then I that I had in a while, Lissa's feelings pulled me into her body.

I was looking at me, lying on the bed. I also found out that Christian was training Jill in the gym. Lissa looked up at Dimitri, and I wanted to talk to him so much, then once again, I got a surprise, I spoke, "Dimitri."

Dimitri's head shoot up, "Lissa, are you okay?"

Lissa shook her head, trying to clear it. She sat down, "Lissa, I am so-" I said through Lissa's mouth.

Dimitri dropped my hand and I heard him walking to the other side or the bed. He grabbed a hold of Lissa's hands, I could feel it. "Lissa, are you okay?"

"Yeah. No. Umm, that was weird," Lissa said not sure what to think of that had just happened. "Rose. I was just in her head, an-and I think that was her."

There was not a response from Dimitri. After a few minutes he picked my hand back up and held onto it.

It had been, well I don't know, the doctors said that I had been in a coma for a week. There had been no other problems since my heard stopped. But they still did not know if I would wake up. I had not been able to get into Lissa's head like I had again, but she had been in my head again she talked to me about it when Dimitri was out either working, because they had given him the first three days off then he had to go back, or went home to shower.

Today, they were going to see if I would wake up from coma. The doctors were going to wait untill Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian, and my mother were there at least. I don't know what time it was, but I was sure that Dimitri was almost off work, he comes before and after work.

"Hay, Rose," I knew that voice, I tried thinking of who that was, I knew the voice. "You know what?"

All she got in return was the beeping on the machine.

"I have never really liked you at all." the voice was saying. "First, you take the man I love and then you try to be nice to me, even though you hated me. He loved you, he even broke through the compulsion I put on him trying to get him to leave you for me, but you broke that running away."

_Tasha._

Then I could feel something on my finger get moved off. She was pulling off the heart monitor off my hand to place it on hers. Then, she was starting to unplug the machine that kept me breathing, when she did that I was finding it harder and harder to breath. Then out of nowhere the door to the room slammed open, and Dimitri was running into the room.

I heard the sound of a body hitting the floor, with a laud clang as something fell with the body, and the last of the breathing tubes was pulled out of the machines. There was yelling for help by a frantic voice.

"Come on, Rose." the voice was almost cracking with tears. "Hang in there, Roza, baby, I love you. Come on." Then after the words of encouragement to me he started yelling for help again

My mind was starting to black out. I was feeling someone doing CPR on me, and the person was yelling for help. It was Dimitri, he had the face mask on my face and hooked up to the mouth piece. After about a minute there were doctors all around the bed. And about ten minutes later they had me going good again, but I did not stay awake enough to hear people talking and walking around me. But right before I passed out I heard someone talking about how Tasha had gotten out in all the confusion. She was still free.

"Roza, I have been given the rest of the time off," I could hear Dimitri say. "They said that I could stay here until you woke up or. . ." _or died, _was what he did not want to say. "The also said that you will not be left alone until Tasha is caught and put in jail here, there are thinking that she was the one that messed with the car before the accident. I am sorry, Roza, I did not think that one of my best friends would do that to the one I love." I felt a tear fall on my hand.

The room's door opened and two sets of footsteps walked in. One was sobbing. "Rose," Christian said to my surprise, then he was on the other side of the bed holding my hand. "I am so sorry for what Tasha did. She is not my aunt any more."

_Christian, it is not your fault, she did it all by herself. You weren't even here. _I said hoping that Lissa could tell him, then the sobs got louder.

"Christian, I was trying to go in to Rose's head, I can't even feel her feelings now. What's happening? I was able to read her thoughts before Tasha came here." Lissa was starting to get the darkness seeping through the bond, but I was not strong enough to take the dark feelings from her.

Then after that I was falling back into darkness. It was peaceful I was safe around my friends. I could hear the murmur of them talking in the room. A few hours later, it was only Dimitri and I. Dimitri got up to step out of the room really fast, I had a fear seeping into my bones.

I heard the door open again, and Dimitri walked over to my bed. "Hay, Roza, there are two people here that would like to meet you." then he stood up and walked over to the door of the room. Two more sets of footsteps walked into the room.

"Mamma, this is my Roza," Oh my god, Dimitri's family was here. "and Paul this is, well I think she would be okay with you calling her, Auntie Rose."

_Oh my god, so since I said yes to Dimitri I am a aunt. I want to meet me nephew and almost mother-in-law._

"Dimitri, what happened to her? You told us she was in the hospital, but not in a coma." Dimitri's mom said, _what was her name? Dimitri told me, umm, Olene? _"is she going to be okay?"

Dimitri put my hand up to him lips. I felt a little hand grab a hold of my other hand. Dimitri set my hand down, and got up and I heard the sound of another chair getting pulled up to the bed. "Mamma, please have a seat. Roza won't bite."

"Well in this state I don't think she could even sit up in her own." Olene said, Dimitri turned away and rested his cheek in my hand. "I am sorry, Dimka, that was harsh"

"That's just the thing mom, they don't think that Roza will ever be able to walk again," Dimitri said, a sob escaping him mouth. "They don't think that she will wake up either, her heart stopped, then Tasha came in and tried to kill her. And Rose's odds of waking up are not that good."

"Oh my poor baby, come here." I felt Dimitri shift on the bed, and he was sobbing into his mother's shoulder.

Then, the other side of my bed moved, and someone was leaning into the bed. "Auntie Rose, you need to wake up. Uncle Dimka is sad." Then in all that little Paul claimed up on my bed, and curled up into my side, I had just been given pain medication, and if there were any pain in the motion I did not feel it. Not long after that Paul was snoring lightly.

"Paul, get-"

"No, Mamma, Rose would be okay with it, he only wants to know her." Dimitri said. "Mamma, have you gone to your room and slept since you got off the plane."

"No, Dimka, that is why Paul just fell asleep, he would not go to bed unless he came here to see you." Olene said. A smile in her voice. "I think he likes his new aunt."

"Mamma, why don't you go back to the room and sleep, I will look after Paul." Dimitri said to him mother, and I heard a set of shoes walk to the other side of the bed. She places a kiss on my forehead, and one as best as she could, on Paul's. Then she left the room to go to sleep.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, Doctor, everyone that was going to be here is here." I heard Dimitri say to the room with all the people in it, I did not know who was all in there, but there were a lot of people. "Come here, Paul, stay out of the way."

"Okay, Uncle Dimka, is Auntie Rose going to be okay?" Paul was asking, in a cute little kid's voice of innocence.

"She will be fine." Dimitri said. "Now stay quit." and Dimitri start to talk to the boy in Russian. Then, they were both silent.

"Janine, why didn't you tell me I had a daughter?" a man that I did not know spoke up talking to my mother, wait, was that my father. Why did everyone come out of the woodwork when I could not even open my eyes.

"Because of your job." my mother spat back. "Now shut up or you can wait outside." Mom was not in a good mood.

The doctor started shutting down the machines. I was starting to fall into the blackness of sleep. I felt warm and safe with all the people that I loved, and some people that I did not know.

I was starting to wake up, as the pain medication was wearing off. My head was pounding and my body hurt all over, I felt like I had been hit by a truck, which I had been. I wanted to roll over to be on my side, this position was so uncomfortable. My mouth was dry and felt like sandpaper, and my throat felt raw. I could hear snoring by my bed, there was only one person in the room.

I tried to open my eyes, and got them opened. I found that that small motion wore me out and I soon lapsed back to sleep. But the other parson sleeping on the side of the bed in the room moved a few hours later, and I was awake. I could open my eyes and look at him.

I tried to sit up and move my legs up to my body. "Dimitri, why can't I move my legs." I tried saying but it came out in no more then a whisper.

I thought for a minute and then reached up and poked him in the head. He did not wake up I was starting to panic, was there something wrong with Dimitri. I was poking him again, harder, trying to get him to wake up.

I looked back down at my legs, staring them down. I was trying to force my toe to move, by the death glare I was giving it. I gave up, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. I looked over to the bedside table, water! I reached over and took the water and downed it in a few gulps, then my stomach did a few flips and I had to breath a few deep breaths to keep the water down. When I was sure I was not going to puke my guts out I turned to Dimitri.

"Dimitri?" I said and shook him, finally. He moaned and moved.

"Нет, мама, я устал."(No, Mom, I am tired.) he mumbled to me. Having the little bid of Russian I had picked up from Lissa over the years, I think he just called me mom.

"I am not your mother, Dimitri, wake up." I said, trying and failing, to sit up again.

"Rose?" Dimitri looked up finally. "Roza, you're awake."

He pulled me into a tight hug, it felt good to be sitting up in bed. My back had started hurting. "Dimitri, why can't I feel my legs?" I asked, feeling another tear fall from my eye.

"Baby, oh, Roza, it's all my fault. You broke your lower back when you were hit." Dimitri was lying me back down and getting up. "I just wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay, I understand if you never want to see me again, I am sorry. I did not know what I was doing."

"Wait, Dimitri, you can't leave. Please." I had just gotten up so I was rested on my elbows, that was the best I could do. "I don't know what happened. Please, tell me."

"Do you want me to tell you or Lissa?"

"Whose in this room right now, Dimitri, you are making this seem like a big bad thing. Please I need to know why you almost hate your self. And, Dimitri I want to sit up, why can't I do that simple thing?" and before I knew it, I was sobbing.

Dimitri walked back over to the bed, resting his head in his hands. Then, he helped me sit up and pulled me to his chest, cradling me there, trying to calm me down. I could not stop sobbing, after a few minutes he started talking.

"The first night we were here at court, remember I purposed to you?" I nodded. "Well, the next night Lissa, Christian, you and I went out to eat. Christian on a last moment's notice invited Tasha, she came to the place we were eating, and called from outside and asked for me to some outside.

"When I was outside she was standing by our car, I did not think anything of it. She pulled me over to the side of the building and told me to kiss her. She was starting to use compulsion on me I could feel it, I was able to shake it off. After a few minutes when we were both talking outside about her working with Christian and teaching, she tried again to compel me. This time it worked," I could tell he was not with me now but telling me the story through his mind's eye. "She told me that I had said yes to her offer.

"She told me that I had to go and tell you that I was leaving. She wanted me to tell you that I did not ever care about you, and I did not want you only that I had used you for sex." he said and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Then, the next thing I remember, I was at the hospital waiting to hear if you were even alive, and that's when I finally broke the compulsion but it was too late. You were already gone, I could not put back time."

"Then, Dimitri, non of it was your fault, it's Tasha's." I turned so I was looking at him as best I could. I kissed him, he turned his body so I could kiss him better. When we were done I looked at my hand. The ring was gone.

At my questioning look he said, "They had to take off the ring when you came in." Dimitri pulled a chain from under his shirt. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"Dimitri, I love you and only you. You did not mean to hurt me, and you still love my right?"

"Yes, Roza, I do."

"Okay, then I do still want to marry you too." I said and held out my hand so he could place the simple silver band on my finger. "I love you. Now when can we get out of here."

"I don't know, Roza, no one thought you would wake up. You have lived hours longer then everyone thought you would live off of life support. Umm, I have an idea, Lissa said that she was able to get inside of your head while you were in a coma, send her a massage." I shrugged.

_Hay, Liss, you awake?_

I felt something through the bond then, _Rose, oh god I thought for sure that we had lost you. How are you doing?_

I nodded, to her, _I just woke up. Dimitri is here with me. And I don't know how I am doing, Lissa, I can't even feel my legs." _I could feel tears falling down Lissa's face and mine at the same time.

_Do you want me to heal you? I could come over right now. _Lissa told me.

_No, Lissa, the darkness is bad enough, I can't handle much more. Maybe I'll heal on my own._

_Okay, Rose, but do you want me to come down right now?_

_No, it's okay, Dimitri just wanted me so see if I could talk to you. Come by in the morning, okay?_

_Okay, Rose, love you. I'll come down first thing in the morning._

"Yeah, I can talk to her." I said smiling up at him.

Dimitri stifled a yawn. "I am sorry, I have not really slept since Tasha attacked you the other day."

"Well, I am still tired. Let's go back to sleep."

"Roza, how can you still be tired?" Dimitri asked giving me a full smile, and hugging me tighter to himself. I tried scooting over, but found that harder then it should have been. "I'll just sleep in the chair."

"No, you will not. Umm, Dimitri, could you help me scoot over?" I said my voice wavering slightly. I had to ask for the help of something that was just a few days the simplest thing in the world. Dimitri simply scooped me up in his arms and lied me back down on one side of the bed.

"I love you, Roza." Dimitri said in a tired voice.

"I love you too, comrade." I said and was fast a sleep along with Dimitri.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I hope you like this. This one is a little bit sad.**

**I do not own anything, only the storyline.**

Chapter 4

_Dimitri's point of view_

I was sitting on the bed with my Roza, she was sleeping. She had only woken up a few hours ago, and the doctor said that she was doing really good. We had both found out earlier today that Rose could go home after they had one more blood test done the doctor thinks there is something off about Rose's blood for a dhampir. We had both said okay, and she had gone back to sleep. Lissa wanted to heal Rose, but rose would not have it she told Lissa no, and threatened to have Lissa removed from the room.

Rose did not want to be like this, and Lissa knew that, but Lissa also knew what the darkness did. In all the confusion since Rose had woken up, the doctor had come in and told Rose that it would not be a safe thing for her to have a child, we told the doctor that that was not a problem her and I were not planning on a family. We could nod do that both of us being dhampirs and all. Even though Rose and I had talked about it, she still broke down, and told me that she had wanted to be a mother someday, but would give up the world for me.

The door opened to the room, the doctor stepped in, "Guardian Belikov, I have the test results. Can you please wake her?"

"Roza, come on, baby wake up." I said shaking her slightly. She moaned and curled in to my chest more, as best she could. "Hay, the doctor is back with the test results, after this you and I can go home and you can sleep."

"But, I wanna sleep now." Roza said, the doctor chuckled.

"Well, Guardian Hathaway, I have some kind of good news, but it is bad news at the same time." the doctor said walking over to the bed and checking the pain medication they still had Roza hooked to.

"Roza, come on it is time to wake up. Mom and Paul are excited to meet you while you are awake." that did the trick, she opened her eyes and stared at me.

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms looking mad. "Dimitri, can you help me sit up." she said breaking the mad façade.

"Okay," I pulled her up, and rested her on my chest so she was sitting.

"Okay, well seeing at you are up." the doctor smiled, she had told Rose earlier that day that she was one of her favorites, most of her other patients had no since of humor. "I don't really know how to put this. The blood tests said that you could have children."

"Well, yeah, how do you think that I am here, my dad is a Moroi." Rose said, not getting it, but the doctor was looking at my when she said that.

"No, baby, she means you and I could have kids." I told her, the look that crossed her face was that of a child's on Christmas morning, then the smile slowly slipped away as reality set in.

"But you already told me that it is not safe to have children in my state." Rose said, trying to hold back tears, she knew how much a family meant to me, and being told that she could have a family then not, hurt her.

"Doctor, I don't mean to sound rude, but what was the point of telling Rose this, after telling her that it would not be safe." I asked her, feeling like I could land her in this bed rather then Roza.

"Well, the main reason that I told you was, when she came into the human hospital, one of the doctors wrote in some paperwork that her had miscarried." the doctor said looking grim, Rose turned her head into my chest. "she was pregnant with what I am assuming was your child, Guardian Belikov, with out even knowing it. And the baby was lost. That is the only reason I wanted to do the tests, to make sure that the paperwork was not wrong."

"Okay, thank you, Doctor, can we leave now, well as soon as I calm my wife down." I said in one of the coldest tones that I could manage.

"Yes, I'll have someone bring in a wheelchair." she said and walked out of the room.

"Oh, God, Dimitri." Rose sobbed into my chest, I held her tight. I pulled her all the way onto my lap. "I did not even know."

"Roza, you were hardly even a month and a half along, since we only slept together the night of the attack." I told her, but I felt like I could have cried right there along with her.

She was sobbing hysterically. She could not get a full lung full of air she was crying co hard. "It's all my fault if I had not ran that night, and just walked back home, the baby and I would have been fine."

"Oh, Roza, no, no, baby, that was all my fault and Tasha's." I said, the door opened, Lissa walked in.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Lissa walked over to the bed, on the side that I had been sleeping on all day. "Rose, what happened? Rose, look at me." Lissa gave up on Rose and turned to me. "What is it, Guardian Belikov?"

"Lissa, I-I miscarried o-o-on Dimi-tri's and my b-b-aby." Rose said, pulling herself into my chest as much as humanly possible.

"And, you did not even tell me that you were pregnant, Rose?" Lissa asked, confused, staring down at Rose.

"Lissa, Rose did not even know herself." I said and a single tear rolled down my cheek. "The doctor came in a few hours ago and told up that rose could not have kids that it was not safe, then came back and told us that. I want to get Rose out of here, can you go get a wheelchair?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Lissa said, and walked to the door, then turned and spoke. "I love you, sister."

On the walk back to the apartment that Mom and Paul were in. Lissa said her goodbyes and walked in the other direction, Rose had calmed down, but still looked like she would cry at the drop of a hat. I could not help it, when we were in the building, I turned to face her. I pulled her face up so I could look at her, and kissed her. Right there in the middle of the walkway, that was until her mother and father cam walking down the hall.

"Rose, we were just coming to see you in the hospital." her mother said, giving me a look of respect, well that was the closed thing I would call it. "Rose, you have been crying, what happened?"

"It's a long story, Mom, I don't want to talk about it." Roza said, wiping at her eyes again as they started watering. "Who is this?"

"Lets go to the apartment, Roza." I said, she nodded and started to push her self.

"Hay, Comrade, what was the room number?" Roza asked, she had only been in the room about three times, before the accident.

"Three-twelve," her father came up and started to push the chair, she froze. That was a mistake on his part.

"Hay, old man, come here." Janine smiled, holding in a laugh knowing what Rose was going to do.

He walked around so he was standing in front of Rose, and she threw a punch in his stomach. He almost doubled over, but studied himself on the wall. "If I have to live the rest of my life in this godforsaken thing then I'll learn how to use it. By my self." Rose was not in a mood to be babied by a man she did not even know.

I walked up to Roza, Looked at her. I was mentally asking her if it was okay if I helped her. She smiled and nodded, sitting up waiting for a kiss. I Kissed her with everything I had.

"I feel much better now." Roza said smiling as the man. The most innocent look in her eyes. She reached behind her to rest her hand on my hand.

When we finally got to three-twelve, I pulled out the key and unlocked the door. Just to have Paul running out and practically jump on Rose and I. I laughed, he was so happy to see Rose awake, Mamma would not take him to see her today, said that her and I needed time alone.

When Mamma saw Rose's dad, she smiled ad looked at me. "Dimka, don't you remember Abe, he helped with your father, quit a bit.

"That was you?" him and I said at the same time, the last time I had seen this man I was twelve that was one of the last times Dad came around.

**Please review, ideas are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is going to be my last one for the day. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 5

"Rose, can you get on the couch okay?" Dimitri asked me, I nodded. The doctor had told me how to move around. I wheeled myself up to the couch and started scooting onto the couch, when Abe came to help me, I gave him a death glare and he backed away slowly.

I looked back at my mother, she was sitting on a chair. Paul was asking her questions about everything. "Paul, come here, buddy." I said, I knew that Mom did not like children much, that's why she did not work with them.

"Hi, Auntie Rose, are you feeling better? Why haven't you come back home and seen the family yet?" he was just shooting off questions. Dimitri and I were talking about doing to Russia to see his family, before. "Why have you been crying?" he asked and hugged me.

"Slow down, buddy." I said smiling at him, he calmed right down. Then, he put on a face that looked so much like Dimitri I laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he asked, looking even more like his uncle.

"You look just like your uncle, that's all." I told him, he smiled. He really liked his uncle and looked up to him. "and yes I am feeling better. I promise that Uncle Dimka and I will go to Russia to see you guys soon." I smiled, but his third question, how was I suppose to answer that? He is only nine. "Just something the doctor told me."

He started angrily talking in Russian. All I could tell was that he was not happy with the doctor, then he started walking toward the door, fists clenched. Dimitri stepped in his way, holding him back. Dimitri started talking in Russian, and slowly he started calming down.

"Well, what did the doctor say to make Auntie Rose start to cry?" Paul asked, putting on a stubborn face.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Dimitri said, looking up at me. He was silently asking me if this was something the whole family should know, I shrugged. He looked around the room and stopped at looking Mom in the eyes. "Rose miscarried."

"Uncle Dimka, what does that mean?" Paul did not understand, and he did not need to understand either.

"Whose?" Abe asked.

"Mine." Dimitri said, looking grim. "I was the first and only."

Abe looked at my, "Rose?" I nodded. "that's not possible."

"Roza, this one is all up to you, I can call Lissa." Dimitri offered.

"Not right now. Who are you?" I asked Abe, I did not want to tell some guy I did not even know about Lissa and I.

"Well, about a week ago, your mother here called me." Abe started, looking me in the eyes. "She wanted me to come to the States I was in Russia on a job." he said the job bit like it was a no questions asked thing. "Your mother was in tears when she called me telling me something terrible has happened. She needed me to come, the other day when they were taking you off the life support she told me that I was your father. When we were younger, her and I lived together for a bit, one day I came home to the house, empty and this note on the dresser, "_Abe- I am sorry that I had to leave. I needed to get out, I have something's to attend to. I am sorry to skip out on you like this. I hope to see you some day. -I love you with my whole being- Janine Hathaway. _and her clothes were packed and gone."

I could see pain on his face when he pulled out the letter. What amazed me was that he still had it. He handed the note to me, there were tear drops from eighteen years ago smearing the letters and the paper was beaten up with age and being read so much. "The first time I heard from her was about three years ago, she wanted help with two teenage girls, I was not told the names of the two girls, but they had run away from school. She wanted me to help with the schools funds too.

"When she called me I came right away. I had spent some time trying to find your mother, after she left me. But, now if your mother will allow me to be a part of your life, and you will, I would love to be a part of your family."

I nodded, and smiled at him, I could see the resemblance in between the two of us. "So were you the one who sent this handsome piece of a man after me and Lissa?"

"Yes, I was told Dimitri was in the States after his charge died. Again, I have not seem him since he was a kid, and I knew that he would do some good when it came to getting you guys back. And Alberta knew that he would do good too." Abe was, to say the least, surprised that it had worked and I was back. "I am happy that you and Dimitri got together, but not that happy to hear that you were. . ." Abe got what we were doing with not telling Paul this.

"Well, I did not know." I said, holding back another sob, Dimitri came over and pulled me to him, I buried my face in his chest.

"I am sorry, kiz." he said setting a hand on my shoulder. " so who is Lissa?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll go call her." Dimitri said, starting to get up.

"Don't worry about it, she is on her way up."

"Rose, how do you know?" Olena asked, speaking for the first time.

Before I could say a thing, there was a knock on the door. Lissa walked right in, not bothering for someone to say come in. She walked right over to me, thinking that she would just heal me. I looked at her.

"Lissa, no." I said.

"Rose, she is your charge, and you need to respect her." Mom said, Lissa laughed.

When she was calmed down she said in the bond, _But, Rose, I can tell you are in pain. Why not just a little, to help._

_No, Lissa, I am sorry. I can't handle it any more. _I said that while shaking my head at her, she looked hurt

"Roza," Dimitri whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "Talk to the room, not to the voices in your head." Dimitri said, Laughing.

"She is not the voices in my head, those voices tell me to kill." I said, playing with his hair, he knew I was joking. I kissed him on the lips.

"ewww, Uncle Dimka, that's gross." I pulled back, smiling.

_Well, Lissa, they want to know about the bond. I think Dimitri's mom is okay to talk to about this. The man sitting by my mother is my father, and he wants to know. _I told her she looked at Abe.

_So that's your father, he looks kind of like you. _

_So do you want to tell him about the bond or no?_

"Yeah, why not, they are family." Lissa said speaking out loud. Lissa sat down on my other side and grabbed my hand, I felt nothing through the bond so I did not yell at her.

Lissa started in on the trip that she took with her family and I went with them. On the way home, we were have a good time. She told about how the car crashed and, then how she woke up in the car. When she got to the part that she healed me, I could feel the feelings of her healing in her head, and she pulled her hand back before she could do anything, because the feelings were so strong and she felt like she was healing me again there on the ground outside of the car.

After the main part of the story she left me of explain the part of the bond, "Well, in the beginning I was only able to read Lissa's feelings. Then, as time went I was able to get pulled into her head, when she was stressed out. I was starting to get. . . Darkness."

"Okay, and what is that?" Abe asked.

"Well, I don't know all of the details. But, I was starting to have anger outbursts, I would just get so mad sometimes. "I was trying to explain it, but that was kind of hard. "I tried to kill someone, and Dimitri stopped me, he was torturing Lissa at school, and the darkness was bad."

"So, in other words you go crazy." Olene said, not looking all that happy about it. "Sweetie is there a way we could help out with that?"

"Yes, I pretty much go crazy, and the only we have found that helps is for Lissa to completely stop using her magic. That's hard for her." I told her, she looked worried. "and Dimitri helps me take care of it."

"Dimitri, are you sure that's a good thing?" Olene said, looking at her son, with a loving look.

"Mamma, I love Roza, and I don't care." Dimitri said, hugging me tighter to himself. "If it means that I can have my Roza, then I am okay with it." he said combing my hair back, he bent so he could whisper in my ear. "Roza, your hair is greasy you need to take a shower."

"Hay, Mom, and Abe I am tired. How about you come back around five for dinner?" I asked, looking at Mom and Abe, they nodded and got up. Abe came over to me asking for a hug, I looked at him then nodded and I gave him a hug.

Then, it was only Lissa, Olene, and a yawning Paul. Paul started to take a nap. Dimitri picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, but we both agreed that I needed to learn to take a shower by my self. He left, but kept the bathroom door open in case I needed help.

**As much as this might not mean a thing to anyone that reads this. This story idea was made for you towards the end, Grandpa, I started it the day you passed. I love you, Grandpa.**

**Past the family values in this story. I hope you like the story please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay, I am sorry that it has been next to forever since I updated, well that's what it feels like. I moved schools and had no time to write, and got a job. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

_Lissa's point of view_

Rose had more or less just kicked her mother and father out of the apartment. She would not just let me heal her, and that hurt me. I wanted to help her with that and anything that I could help out with. Christian understood. I was still in the room since Rose did not want me to leave, but she would not let me heal her either. But she made me see why, she could not handle the darkness in her weakened state.

I was having a hard time keeping Rose out of my head. She did not want my help with anything and she knew that she would not heal on her own this time. I had to distract myself, without her knowing I had started healing her, but I could not help out with her back at the time being. The doctor's did not notice that she had a rib that was not placed right, and was on the verge of puncturing her lung, that's what I spent all the energy on that I dared.

I sat on the couch, little Paul next to me snoring lightly. Olena was in the chair next to me now, she looked deep in thought. Then out of nowhere she started talking in Russian I could only pick up in a little, " Dimka, what about Mark?" that's what I thought she said.

"What about him?" that part I was assuming on.

Then they shot off talking about stuff I could not understand, but Olena kept pointing towards me and the bathroom.

"Dimitri, I am done," Rose shouted from the bathroom. "can you help me, I need to get to the bedroom."

It hurt me, her and I had known each other for our whole life. Dimitri walked into the other room, helping Rose into the bedroom. Dimitri walked out a minute later looking pain stricken.

He looked like he was about to be sick, "She still has stitches in her back, where they worked." he said then walked over to his mother, she had her arms open for him she hugged him tightly. Rose came out of the room after about twenty minutes later looking pale.

"Rose, come and sit on the couch with me, I missed you, sister." I said scooting over away from Paul so Rose could sit next to him.

"No, I think I'll stay in the chair, my back hurts." Rose said shaking her head.

"Rose, please let me heal you."

"No, Liss, the darkness is hardly contained as it is now." Rose told her, being blunt. "How much of spirit did you use when I was. . .out?"

"Not much, I tried to heal you, but it did nothing but wear me out, but I did not use that much." I said, looking Rose in the eyes. "Adrian and I did not practice while you were out, even though he drank more then I have seen him ever down."

Rose nodded, pulling the breaks on, on the wheelchair.

"So, Olena," Olena jumped and looked up at Rose. "What's Russia like?"

"Well, that is where we would like you to come and see." she said, smiling slightly at Rose.**(Okay, on this part, I have never been to Russia, but I am going to say a few things that were my favorite things from Germany) **"Well, there are a lot more, umm, trees there. Not as many cars, people walk more."

Rose looked down at that, not looking at Olena in the eyes.

"Dimka, when he was little, would always run to a small park up the street from us. Viktoria and Dimka would always run wild in the streets with. . . Well, never mind on that. It is beautiful there, so much greener there," **(I live in the States.) **She looked up at Dimitri and he nodded. "The rest of it you need to come and see."

"Roza, before everything," Dimitri started, then swallow. "That night, I was going to tell you that you and I were going to go to Russia so you could meet my family. I wanted it to be a surprise for both of you guys, Mamma, and you, Roza."

The smile that went across Rose's face was priceless, she wanted to go. Her and I had spent hours, starting the day that she told me about their relationship, that she wanted to go to meet his family. She pulled Dimitri into a hug from where he was sitting in front of her.

Later on that night, Rose and I stayed up late with Guardian Hathaway and her father, Abe. Rose wanted to get to know the father that she had never had. Dimitri tried to stay awake but Paul was asleep in his lap, while he had his arm slung around Rose's shoulders, he had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. Rose had finally moved onto the couch, after cussing like a pirate and almost giving poor Dimitri a black eye. Then she told the room that anyone that wanted her to move was asking for a death wish.

"So Abe do I have any other family other then you?"

"I did not have any other children other then you."

"Umm, Rose?" Janine spoke up looking very nerves. "You have a sister, your twin."

"What?" I yelled along with Rose, and Abe did the same thing at the same time. That woke up Dimitri.

"Huh? Are you okay, Roza?"

"I am. . .I don't know." Rose turned her head into his chest thinking of what was just said.

"I had to give her up, along with you, but her, she thinks I am her aunt. My good friends Mark and Oskana adopted her, well I asked them to." she was looking at my dad, who looked like he could kill, and Dimitri looked at her. "I have only been to see her a few times, she is your identical twin."

I could see that Rose wanted to get up and walk from the room, or just get out of there, she needed to think.

"Dimitri, what are you doing?" Rose asked, looking frantic, her eyes started watering. He had stood up and was picking Paul up to take him into the guest room.

"I am putting Paul to bed, then I have some questions for you." he said pointedly talking to Janine.

When he walked back into the room, trying to contain his anger, but I could see it in his aura. _Rose, _she looked over at me, _why is Dimitri so mad?_

_Well, you're the one that can see his aura, you tell me. _she was trying not to cry.

"Dimitri, please come back over here." Rose asked him, I watched him mentally pick himself back up and walk over to her. He pulled her onto his lap, with out moving her back too much, but she still winced at the movements.

"So your telling me that pretty much my scond family, and their adupted daughter, Mika is my fiancée's twin sister" Dimitri said, holding Rose snuggly into his chest. "And you never thought to mention the point that Rose had a sister? Half that to the father of the child? Both of the children, the father never knew."

"Dimitri, please. Please calm down, your hurting me, my back." Rose said, holding back a frightened sob.

He pulled his hands back, and gestured that if Rose wanted to get off she could, she wrapped her hands around him, in a death grip. And she was crying for another reason other then the pain, but for the sister that she never got to know.

"Dimitri, please can we go meet her?" Rose asked.

"No you can't, Rose, you can't meet your sister." Janine said, standing up, and Abe walked out of the room, finally having his thoughts in order, what he was going to do unknown, but he left nonetheless.

"Why can't I meet my sister?" Rose at her mother, she was trying to get up, but stopped pulling in a pained gasp. Olana pulled her back so that her back was on Dimitri's chest. "I am eighteen I can do what I want, and that also makes her eighteen too."

Janine got up and walked over to Rose and Dimitri, she bent so she was at eye level with her daughter and spoke, "I do not want her to know that you are even in Russia, or that you are even a person, you got that?"

"No, Janine, I am going to make sure that she meets her sister." Olana said, pulling Janine back. "What you have done to their father was wrong, but this is bad, you can't do this to your daughters."

"Don't tell me what to do with my life, and my kids." I stood watching this, feeling Rose cowering back into Dimitri 1) To keep him from getting up to kill Janine and 2) because she did not have the will to fight her mother. "I don't want to hear this out of you, blood whore."

Olana stepped back as if she had been slapped back. Janine walked out of the room with Dimitri yelling after her to not come back. Olana sat back into her chair and started crying, I got up and went to her.

"Don't, Lissa, I don't need you to give me happiness, I have all I need in this apartment to make me happy right now." Olana said, but she did accept the hug that I gave her, and she kissed my forehead. "I want you to meet Mika, Rose, and come hell or high water you will meet her."

**Please review, and a little bit of a cliff hanger here, hahaha.**


	7. AN

**Hay, for the people that do not like the twin thing, well it came to mind and I thought that it might work. Rose does not have any other family then Abe, Janine, and well Lissa. I am fine with what you guys have to say, but I just write what I can't get out of my head, and that was it. And if you don't like it thank you for reading this far, and I do wish that you would read more but that is fine.**

**Thank you, Vampsrock94.**


End file.
